


Операция "Аленький Цветочек"

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страйк занесло в Восточную Европу, и Солдат весьма некстати припомнил один старый славянский праздник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция "Аленький Цветочек"

Рамлоу шепотом выругался и сунул обожженные пальцы в рот: когда он ткнул палкой в угасающий костер, из углей выскочил обгорелый кусок шишки и с меткостью бывалого снайпера угодил ему в руку.  
Рамлоу терпеть не мог задания в богом забытых медвежьих углах. Данный конкретный угол располагался в Восточной Европе, и да, несмотря на крупный поселок в паре километров, он все еще оставался для Рамлоу медвежьим.  
За спиной треснул сучок. Рамлоу быстро обернулся, давя мысль, что «медвежий угол» вовсе не означает присутствие настоящих медведей, и верно – это был всего лишь Роллинз.  
– Пирс поймал старческий маразм, – печально сообщил тот. – Мало нам обеих Америк. Мало нам Западной Европы. Мало нам Азии. Так нет же, – он подозрительно прищурился на пень, посветил на него фонариком и наконец-то сел. – Неужели они бы своими силами не разобрались? У них же есть этот…ОМОН или…как его…НКВД?  
– НКВД был в Советском союзе, – поправил Рамлоу, ожесточенно вороша угли.  
Свое мнение о Пирсе он оставил при себе, но если даже обычно молчаливого Джека пробило на жалобы, так что уж об остальных говорить. Команда действительно предпочла бы дожидаться эвакуации на конспиративной квартире, пусть даже без воды и электричества, а не в палатках в чаще –ну, почти в чаще – Припятского Полесья. Утешало лишь то, что стояли погожие летние дни и не пришлось ни мерзнуть, ни ползать по болотам.  
– Черт! Эти комары еще хуже луизианских москитов! – из темноты вывалился Честертон, внимательно оглядел бревнышко, постучал по нему ногой и осторожно присел. – У нас еще спрей остался?  
– А чего вы так к пням приглядываетесь? – заинтересовался Рамлоу. – Что один, что другой. Тут скорпионы ползают?  
– Это опасный лес, сэр, – Честертон смачно шлепнул себя по шее. – Тут водятся ужи и ежики.  
– Мы на барбекю в прошлом году у тебя с заднего двора анаконду прогоняли, – не впечатлился Рамлоу. – Чем тебе ежики не угодили?  
Тайну напряженных отношений подчиненного с белорусскими ежиками он так и не узнал, потому что у костра появился Зимний Солдат. Этот к бревну приглядываться не стал, а просто плюхнулся рядом с Рамлоу, отобрал у него палку, нанизал на нее что-то и сунул в низкое пламя. Из костра заскворчало. Потянуло жареным.  
– Что там у тебя? – без интереса осведомился Рамлоу и не смог удержаться от подколки. – Ежика поймал?  
Солдат промолчал. Через пару минут он вытащил палку и металлическими пальцами снял с нее здоровенный обугленный кусок ржаного хлеба и толстый ломоть желтого сала. По пластинкам руки побежал жир. Рамлоу поморщился.  
– Откуда ты взял эту пакость? – он огляделся, ожидая увидеть неподалеку освежеванного дикого кабана.  
– В поселке, – с набитым, перемазанным сажей ртом отозвался Солдат.  
Получилось у него скорее «в пааашшшелке».  
– О боже, – Рамлоу помассировал виски. – Идеальное оружие «Гидры» побирается по деревням. Тебя здесь не кормят?  
Солдат проглотил огромный кусок хлеба с салом и обиженно фыркнул:  
– Я не побирался. Я сложил поленницу и принес пять ведер воды.  
– Так, стоп. Кто там должен был за тобой приглядывать… Элмерс, точно. А что делал Элмерс?  
– Не знаю, – уклончиво отозвался Солдат.  
Рамлоу прищурился и перефразировал вопрос:  
– Где был в это время Элмерс?  
– На сеновале.  
В ответе прозвучало облегчение: все-таки прямая ложь давалась Солдату с трудом. Хоть за что-то техникам спасибо. Роллинз и Честертон приглушенно захихикали. Рамлоу мстительно понадеялся, что в процессе пребывания на сеновале сено забилось Элмерсу даже в те места, о существовании которых он не подозревал. Чтоб неповадно было.  
– Ладно, – проворчал он. – Пора спать.  
– Нет, – сказал Солдат.  
– Что? – Рамлоу решил, что ослышался.  
– Сегодня нельзя спать, – пояснил Солдат. – Сегодня Купалье. На Купалье никто не спит, все празднуют.  
– А почему нельзя отпраздновать завтра? – осторожно поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
– Купалье празднуют ночью, в этом вся суть.  
– Слушай, не сходи с ума, – разозлился Рамлоу. – Что в том сале было? Африканская чума свиней?  
– Африканская чума свиней человеку не передается, – скучным голосом отозвался Солдат. – А мы сегодня празднуем Купалье. Командование принимаю на себя.  
– Какого…  
Солдат посмотрел на него. И то ли в неверных тенях было дело, то ли в чем еще, но Рамлоу почему-то ужасно ярко представилось, что если они все-таки лягут спать, то проснутся расчлененными и разбросанными в пределах пары километров.  
– Ладно, – сквозь зубы проговорил он. – Что нужно делать?  
– Я составлю список, – сказал Солдат, поднялся с бревна и исчез в ближайшей палатке.  
Ждать списка Рамлоу не стал. Предупрежден, значит, вооружен. Он созвал в своей палатке военный совет. Сигнал 3G был слабым и нестабильным, но открыть страничку «Википедии» удалось. На свою голову. Через четверть часа Рамлоу захотелось удавиться с новой силой – он-то надеялся, что получится отделаться каким-то подобием праздничного ужина и, если сильно не повезет, маскарада, но коварные восточные славяне на мелочи, как выяснилось, не разменивались.  
– …было распространено такое гадание, – подрагивающим от ужаса голосом зачитал Гарднер, – необходимо наголо раздеться и собрать «двенадцать трав с двенадцати полей»…  
– В купальскую ночь были широко распространены эротические игры и развлечения, – с не меньшим ужасом процитировал Келли.  
– Сам праздник в сакральном значении – эротический акт, который приносит плодовитость земли, – убито добавил Тиммонс.  
– Он же не собирается… – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
Они переглянулись и с опаской покосились в сторону гипотетического местонахождения Солдата.  
– Какого хрена? – не выдержал Райдер. – У меня жена и трое детей! Я не собираюсь бегать голышом по полям!  
– Тем более тут комары, – меланхолично добавил Честертон.  
– Пускай Элмерс бегает, – не удержался Рамлоу. – Он уже, пока Солдат свой ужин отрабатывал, как раз на сеновале начал…хм…праздновать.  
– Ничего подобного! – взвился Элмерс. – Я помогал сено ворошить!  
– О, теперь это так называется…  
Но тут вошел Солдат с листком бумаги, и все разом смолкли и уставились на листок так, будто там был как минимум расстрельный список. Взгляд Солдата прошелся по всем присутствующим и остановился на Элмерсе.  
– Ты.  
Элмерс подскочил.  
– Читай, – велел Солдат и протянул ему листок.  
– П-пункт п-первый…  
Всем показалось, что голос у Элмерса дрожит. Элмерсу, очевидно, показалось то же самое, потому что он откашлялся, смущенно пробормотал что-то про надоедливых комаров и начал снова, уже тверже:  
– Пункт первый. Обрядовый ужин.  
– Ну еще бы, – процедил Рамлоу, вспомнив сало. – Кое-кому лишь бы жрать.  
– В протоколе прописано необходимое мне количество калорий, – с достоинством сообщил Солдат. – Если у кого-то имеются возражения…  
Возражений у Рамлоу не нашлось. Для поддержания мышечной массы и высокого уровня активности, учитывая бешеный метаболизм, Солдату требовалась уйма калорий. Врачи тряслись над его режимом питания, как курицы-наседки. Не дай бог их драгоценному оружию молока не дольют.  
– Обрядовый? – тихонько переспросил Тиммонс. – Мы же не будем есть какую-нибудь ритуальную гадость типа лошадиного сердца?  
– Не путай Купалье с дотракийской свадьбой, а? – так же тихо отозвался Рамлоу. – И без тебя…  
Тут Элмерс начал читать дальше, и пришлось замолчать.  
– Пункт второй. Очищение огнем.  
Все переглянулись и хором представили себе, – Рамлоу понятия не имел, как это возможно, но именно так всё и было, – как Солдат запихивает их в одну палатку, застегивает вход и поджигает.  
– Мы разожжем костер и будем через него прыгать, – милосердно пояснил Солдат. – И водить хороводы.  
Пояснение подоспело очень кстати, а то Рамлоу, будучи ответственным командиром, хотел уже объявлять срочную эвакуацию из опасной зоны посредством секретного словесного кода «Спасайся кто может!!!». Водить хороводы вокруг костра ему тоже не улыбалось, но из двух зол как говорится…  
– Пункт третий. Очищение водой.  
Все сразу вспомнили форсированные допросы и имитацию утопления, но выжидательно уставились на Солдата.  
– Будем купаться, – оправдал их ожидания Солдат.  
– Пункт четвертый. Гадание на венках.  
– Уж лучше форсированный допрос, – пробормотал Келли, но очень тихо, чтобы Солдат не услышал.  
– Я не умею плести венки, – возмутился Гарднер.  
– Я научу, – ласково пообещал Солдат.  
– Из твоих кишок он венок сплетет, – зловеще прошептал Келли.  
Гарднер побелел и принялся лихорадочно рыться в телефоне. Рамлоу мог побиться об заклад, что к моменту гадания венки он научится плести так, что любая белорусская девушка от зависти помрет.  
– Пункт пятый. Последний, – с нескрываемым облегчением закончил Элмерс. – Поиск… поиск…эээ, тут не по-английски.  
– Paparats' kvetki, – подсказал Солдат.  
Понятнее от этого не стало.  
– Цветок папоротника, – перевел Солдат.  
Недостатка в указанных растениях не было: вокруг лагеря пучки папоротниковых листьев, больше смахивающие на шапки среднего размера пальм, росли в огромных количествах. Имелась только одна небольшая проблемка…  
– Папоротники размножаются спорами, – не выдержал Честертон, который все предыдущие пункты выслушивал со стоическим молчанием. – Они не цветут.  
– А этот волшебный, – не уступал Солдат. – Он цветет. Красными цветами.  
– О, аленький цветочек! – воскликнул Тиммонс. – Это из русской сказки, типа «Красавицы и Чудовища». Я читал в переводе Риордана.  
– Нет, – фыркнул Солдат. – Это совершенно другое.  
Но было уже поздно – словосочетание «аленький цветочек» намертво въелось в мозги замороченных бойцов.  
– По крайней мере, нам не придется голышом рвать траву на полях, – рассудил Райдер.  
На этой оптимистичной ноте и началась ночная миссия «Аленький Цветочек».  
*

  
– За обрядовый ужин отвечают… Роллинз и Тиммонс, – Солдат почеркал в списке.  
– А что должно быть в обрядовом ужине? – шепотом спросил Тиммонс у Роллинза.  
Тот ничего не ответил, так что отдуваться пришлось, ясное дело, командиру.  
– Да без разницы, – отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Что в пайках осталось, то и съедим.  
– В пайках почти ничего не осталось, – вмешался отвечающий за продовольствие Честертон. – Эвакуация же завтра утром.  
– Дожить бы до того утра, – запечалился Тиммонс.  
– Отставить панику, боец! – прошипел Рамлоу. – Вон, возьми Роллинза и сходите в деревню.  
Роллинз повернулся и очень спокойно посмотрел на командира.  
Да, с такой очаровательной физиономией только в час ночи еду по поселку и выпрашивать. Как бы самого за нечисть не приняли.  
– Не Роллинза, так Элмерса, – отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Всё, больше никаких вопросов, выполняйте. Застрелите кабана в крайнем случае. Что не съедим, возьмем с собой.  
«Ага, и устроим барбекю на крыше Трискелиона на обеденном перерыве. Можно и Пирса пригласить».  
– Костер разжигают Райдер и Келли, – продолжал Солдат.  
– Большой костер? – уточнил Келли.  
– Да, – Солдат пощелкал пальцами, что-то прикидывая. – В три роста. Минимум.  
– Прости, а как мы собираемся через него прыгать? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
Насколько он знал, даже Агент едва ли был способен перескочить через пятиметровое препятствие практически с места.  
– А мы с краешку, – не смутился Солдат. – Так. Роллинз ищет подходящее место для купания, а… Честертон и Гарднер плетут венки. Восемь штук. Плюс четыре запасных.  
– Так и знал, так и знал… – шепотом запричитал Гарднер и с утроенным усердием уткнулся в телефон.  
– А за что отвечаешь ты? – подозрительно осведомился Рамлоу. – И за что отвечаю я?  
– За эротические игры, – уголком рта пробормотал Келли.  
Рамлоу незаметно пнул его в колено, но в животе сделалось как-то неуютно.  
– За поиск папороть-кветки, разумеется, – отозвался Солдат. – Ты рвешь, а я тебя прикрываю.  
– От кого?  
Солдат посмотрел на него, как на любимое, но очень недалекое дитя – снисходительно так.  
– От чертей и русалок.  
Рамлоу хотел было вслух усомниться в их существовании, но передумал. Лучше уж гонять несуществующих чертей в поисках несуществующего цветка – мало ли что еще в эту лохматую башку придет. А если они вернутся с задания живыми, не сгорев в обрядовых кострах и не утонув при обрядовом купании, у него будет серьезный разговор с техниками. Очень серьезный разговор с техниками. Последние мозги парню поджарили. Или, наоборот, недожарили?  
– Но это ближе к утру, – уточнил Солдат. – А пока…  
– Все-таки эротические игры, – вздохнул Келли.  
Рамлоу пнул его в другое колено.  
– А пока можешь помочь Роллинзу найти место для купания, – сказал Солдат. – Встречаемся в три ноль-ноль на берегу под ивой.  
*

  
Ровно в три ноль-одну Рамлоу и Роллинз стояли на берегу под ивой. За отведенные на подготовку к празднеству два часа они как раз успели найти безопасное место для купания, а заодно удалиться поглубже в лес и набросать примерный план действий на случай, если у Солдата сорвет крышу окончательно.  
Справа возвышалась огромная конусообразная гора дров, напоминающая не то о скаутских кострах, не то об инквизиции. Слева на белой скатерти лежала какая-то снедь. В неверном лунном свете Рамлоу разглядел две квадратные буханки ржаного хлеба, тазик каши, круглую высокую бутыль и, вроде бы, жареную птицу. Рядом со скатертью обнаружилась россыпь больших кривоватых венков. А впереди…  
– Брок? – пробормотал Роллинз. – Действуем по плану? Или подождем?  
– Подожди, – прохрипел Рамлоу. – Попозже. Может, еще…  
Он захотел развидеть эту картинку немедленно. Или схватиться за телефон. Потому что не поверит ведь никто.  
Облитый лунным светом Солдат походил на мраморную статую. Очень голую мраморную статую. В пышном венке из белого и розового клевера.  
– Ну? – слегка раздраженно поинтересовалась «статуя». – Мы вас ждем.  
Только сейчас Рамлоу обратил внимание, что на берегу обнаженную натуру с цветами в волосах изображает не только Солдат. Просто остальные предусмотрительно отступили в тень прибрежных деревьев. Не то чтобы в их жизни было мало общих душей, но венки – это уж слишком.  
– Ну? – угрожающе повторил Солдат.  
Рамлоу и Роллинз переглянулись, обреченно вздохнули, вытянули из кучки по венку и принялись раздеваться.  
Начать, как полагалось по плану, решили с ужина. Все, усиленно стараясь друг на друга не смотреть, неловко расселись вокруг скатерти и принялись наблюдать, как Солдат огромным ножом кромсает хлеб и мясо.  
– Неужели в самом деле по поселку просили? – шепотом спросил Рамлоу у Элмерса.  
– Какое там просили, – так же шепотом отозвался тот. – Забрались в чью-то кухню и обшарили холодильник.  
– А что в бутылке?  
– Самогон, – хмыкнул Элмерс. – Местные в этом деле умельцы. Тиммонс вон нюхнул только и уже веселый.  
– Это именно то, что нам сейчас нужно. Для дезинфекции.  
– А что ты дезинфицировать собрался? – удивился Роллинз.  
– Мозг! – честно ответил Рамлоу и потянулся за пластиковым стаканчиком.  
В общем, ужин прошел на славу. Дезинфекция тоже удалась. Во всяком случае, когда Рамлоу обнаружил, что сидит самыми нежными частями тела на разбуженном муравейнике, то всего лишь извинился перед муравьями и отодвинулся в сторонку – а это что-то да значило.  
*

  
Дальнейшее ему запомнилось смутно. Костер ревел как сама преисподняя, искры летели к звездам, а звезды все кружились, и кружились, и кружились… С небольшим запозданием Рамлоу понял, что это не звезды кружатся, а он сам кружится, в том самом обещанном хороводе. Правда, хоровод скоро кончился, потому что последовавшие правильному примеру и хорошенько продезинфицировавшие мозги бойцы всё порывались свалиться в огонь, а Солдат в одиночку всех подхватывать не успевал. Естественно, он скоро психанул, и «очищение водой» состоялось раньше положенного времени. Агент просто спихнул всех под крутой берег, где проходило ледяное течение, и держал в неглубокой воде, то есть, сталкивал пинком вниз при попытках выбраться, до тех пор, пока они не смогли более или менее твердо держаться на ногах.  
– З-з-зря т-т-только место д-д-д-для к-к-купания иск-к-кали, – трясясь, выговорил Рамлоу, когда Солдат позволил ему выкарабкаться на травянистый берег.  
Роллинз, стуча зубами, молча кивнул. Раз десять. То ли от всей души соглашался, то ли из-за дрожи.  
В голове, впрочем, все еще стоял спасительный туман, так что жизнь казалась легче.  
Продолжение хоровода и прыжки через костер после купания показались вполне себе приятным мероприятием: по крайней мере, все согрелись. Только Келли хлопал себя по ногам и громко жаловался, что совсем по-другому представлял себе эпиляцию. А тут и бодрящее действие ледяной воды прошло, и Рамлоу снова стало весело. Он еще запомнил, как Честертон долго и путано объяснял физические принципы хождения босиком по углям, но продемонстрировать свои объяснения на практике почему-то отказался. Он еще запомнил, как Келли (скотина!) все же нашептал Солдату про эротические игры, и они – со скидкой на современные реалии – играли в карты на раздевание, предварительно натянув свою и чужую одежду вперемешку, и в бутылочку. Рамлоу обрадовался шмоткам как родным, но свидание с ними оказалось крайне мимолетным – Солдат мухлевал так виртуозно, что все очень быстро снова остались в чем мать родила. Рамлоу еще запомнил, как бежал вдоль берега за своим венком и обстреливал его из «Браунинга», чтобы тот потонул и не пришлось в этом году идти замуж, но окончательно очнулся лишь тогда, когда Солдат потащил его, все еще голого, в лес.  
Рамлоу хотел возмутиться, – а как же, мол, букетно-конфетный период?! – но потом вспомнил, что они собирались искать таинственный аленький… тьфу, цветок папоротника.  
*

  
Через пару километров хмель слетел почти полностью, и Рамлоу начал замечать, что веточки и сухие листочки больно колют босые ступни, а комары, кажется, сочли тройной слой репеллента за острую закуску перед основной трапезой. Солдат шагал впереди, вооружившись мощным фонарем и автоматом М4. После карточного турнира он остался в штанах, мотивируя это тем, что нужно где-то нести ножи на случай внезапного нападения русалок, ведьм и прочего нехорошего лесного народа. Теперь его обтянутая плотной черной тканью задница выглядела настолько деловитой и целеустремленной – непонятно, как это было возможно, но факт, – что Рамлоу только еще через пару километров набрался смелости поинтересоваться, какого лешего рыскать по чаще, если вокруг лагеря полным-полно папоротников.  
– Это неправильные папоротники, – не сбавляя шага, отозвался Солдат. – Я знаю другие. А лешего лучше не поминай – накликаешь.  
Скоро деревья поредели, и впереди показалась небольшая роща. Поднапрягшись, Рамлоу опознал в ней заброшенный яблоневый сад. Папоротники по его краю действительно раскинулись такие, что казалось, будто оттуда вот-вот высунет страхолюдную башку какой-нибудь динозавр.  
– Увидишь цветок, беги к нему, – велел Солдат. – Я прикрою.  
Рамлоу буркнул в ответ что-то невразумительное, надеясь, что за положительный ответ сойдет.  
Стоило им затаиться в самых густых зарослях, как между темных стволов запрыгал красный огонек.  
– Странно, – нахмурился Солдат. – Почему не в папоротниках?  
– Может, это не цветок, а точка лазерного целеуказателя? – предположил Рамлоу.  
В таком случае, от «цветочка» лучше держаться подальше. Впрочем, с ЛЦУ он был знаком не понаслышке, поэтому быстро понял, что это нечто другое. Тем временем «цветок» исчез, на минуту повисла тишина, а потом ближайшие папоротники зашуршали, и из них высунулась малосимпатичная физиономия, правда, не динозавра.  
– Это что, черт? – озадаченно поинтересовался Солдат.  
– Poshli von, izvrashhentsy!!! Sejchas kak pal'nu sol'ju v zad! – прокуренным голосом сказал черт.  
– По-моему, это сторож, – предположил Рамлоу. Очевидно, сад все-таки не был заброшенным. – Только я не понимаю, что он говорит.  
– А давай его убьем и будем трупом от тебя чертей отманивать, – оживился Солдат.  
То ли сторож немного понимал английский, то ли увидел автомат, то ли расслышал нездоровый энтузиазм в голосе, но что-то пробурчал и ломанулся назад так, что только папоротники ходуном пошли.  
– Упустили, – с досадой фыркнул Солдат.  
И они снова принялись ждать. А дело уж шло к рассвету: дальний край неба подернулся молочной дымкой. Рамлоу успел три раза замерзнуть, пять раз задремать и проклясть комаров столько раз, что если бы проклятья работали, комариный род вымер бы целиком и в страшных муках.  
– Слушай, давай вернемся к лагерю, а? – без особой надежды предложил он. – Может, там папоротники цветут лучше?  
– С чего бы? – буркнул Солдат.  
– Воды больше, – принялся вдохновенно нести чушь Рамлоу. – Почва мягче. Питательные вещества…эээ…питательнее.  
На секунду показалось, что провокация не удалась, но тут Солдат молча поднялся, и они снова углубились в лес. Обратный путь показался короче. В лесу стояла предрассветная тишина, только какие-то ранние пичужки уже начали пробовать несмелый со сна голос. Темнота выцвела, стала прозрачнее. Солдат выключил фонарь.  
– Слушай, – Рамлоу догнал его и зашагал рядом, пытаясь по чуть-чуть теснить в нужную сторону. – А зачем вообще этот цветок нужен? Что он делает?  
В «Википедии» было про это что-то написано, но тогда Рамлоу – как и всех остальных – больше волновала перспектива эротических развлечений.  
– Дает власть находить клады, понимать язык птиц и зверей, отпирать замки и контролировать злых духов, – отчеканил Солдат.  
Ну… Для поиска кладов человечество придумало металлоискатели, для замков – отмычки и лазерный резак, а японцы вон даже кошачий переводчик изобрели. Что касается злых духов, одного конкретного злого духа Рамлоу с удовольствием призвал бы к порядку, но пока задача состояла в том, чтобы заморочить этому злому духу башку и отвести его в нужном направлении.  
– Ну, лично мне, пока есть скотч и ВД40, ничего не надо, – заявил он.  
– Что? – не понял Солдат.  
– Ты не слышал? В жизни необходимы всего две вещи: скотч и ВД40. Если что-то двигается, а не должно, используем скотч, если что-то не двигается, а должно – ВД40, – пояснил Рамлоу.  
– Хм, – сказал Солдат и призадумался.  
Призадумался так хорошо, что Рамлоу не только вывел его на нужное место, но успел разглядеть в папоротниках темную макушку Роллинза и подать знак.  
– О, смотри, цветок!  
Тут случились одновременно две вещи: из папоротника выскочил пылающий темно-красный комочек, а Солдат выпустил очередь туда, где только что был Роллинз.  
Первым делом Рамлоу бросился в папоротники. Роллинз, к счастью, успел скатиться в заранее предусмотренную на такой случай яму, прикрытую несколькими сваленными стволами, так что отделался легким испугом. Солдат тем временем внимательно рассматривал остро пахнущий гарью дымящийся комок.  
– А теперь что? – осторожно поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
– Хватать цветок и убегать от чертей, – пожал плечами Солдат.  
– Одного ты подстрелил, а остальные, наверное, испугались, – предположил Рамлоу. – Может, в лагерь вернемся?  
– Да, наверное, – Солдат хмурился на трофей довольно подозрительно.  
И неудивительно, учитывая, что в прошлой жизни этот «цветок папоротника» был бумажной розочкой, пропитанной хлоридом лития для нужного цветового эффекта. Впрочем, едва ли Солдат собирался сдавать останки цветка на анализ, а настоящую «папороть-кветку» вряд ли кто видел, так что можно сказать, операция «Аленький Цветочек» шла к своему удачному завершению.  
*

  
Над лесом поднималось солнце. В лагере было тихо, сонно и немного похмельно. Рамлоу, наконец-то воссоединившись со своей драгоценной одеждой, сидел около костра и ворошил палкой угли. Роллинз зевал рядом. Солдат рассматривал надежно упакованный в пакетик трофей и жевал остатки вчерашней каши.  
– Когда нас забирают? – к Рамлоу подсел Честертон.  
– Через четыре часа.  
– Нет, – сказал Солдат.  
– Что???  
– Я отозвал пилотов. Приказал отложить эвакуацию на сутки.  
– Но зачем?  
– Затем, – Солдат выразительно потряс пакетиком. – День отсыпаемся, а ночью все идем искать клад!  
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
